Johnny Cage
|familiar = Sonya Blade (ex esposa), Cassie Cage (hija), Hermann Blade (suegro), Erica Blade (suegra) |lugar =Archivo:20px-Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Venice, California, Estados Unidos |alineacion = Bien |voz= Jeff Glen Bennett (MK:JB), François Clemenceau (MK:JB ESP-LAT), Israel Magaña (filme ESP-LAT), Jeff Pilson (MK9) Andrew Bowen (MKX), Mario Castañeda (MKX ESP-LAT) |arma = Nunchaku (MKDA, MKD, ''MKA) |combate = Jeet Kune Do (MKDA, MKD) Karate (MKDA, MKD, MKA) |raza = Humano |actor = Daniel Pesina (MK, MKII) Chris Alexander (MKT) Linden Ashby (primer filme) Chris Conrad (segundo filme) Jeff Durbin (Live Tour), Matt Mullins (Legacy), Casper Van Dien (Legacy 2) |aliados = Sonya Blade, Raiden, Jax, Mokap, Kenshi |enemigos = Goro, Shang Tsung, Kano, Reptile}} Johnny Cage es una estrella de cine y maestro en artes marciales. Aunque él sea un personaje principal, no es tan importante ni serio como podría serlo Liu Kang. Él bromea mucho y puede ser un poco hartante. Sin embargo, sus habilidades no son nada una broma. Es un buen amigo de Liu Kang, Kung Lao, y en particular de Sonya Blade, con quien se presume mantiene una relación. En Mortal Kombat: Aniquilacion sólo tiene una aparición y es cuando el emperador Shao Kahn toma a Sonya Blade y amenaza con asesinarla así que Johnny Cage no se resiste y tira una patada pero fue en vano, porque el emperador le pega en el vuelo de la patada y después lo sostiene y amenaza a Lord Rayden con matarlo, pero si lo quería vivo tenía que inclinarse ante él. Lord Rayden no se inclina y Shao Kahn mata a Johnny Cage. Historia 250px|right|thumb|El actor Johnny Cage. A los ojos de muchos, Johnny Cage es el típico estrella del cine americano: relajado, bronceado por el sol, y con la actitud suficiente para tomar todo el mundo. Por supuesto, como muchos de estos personajes importantes, su personalidad no es más que un escudo para defenderse de sus críticos, que nunca salen de una oportunidad de cuestionar su capacidad de combate en la escena. Él toma pocas cosas en serio en la vida a sí mismo, a su vez, el mundo parece hacer justamente lo contrario. Tiene los ojos puestos hacia Sonya Blade durante sus aventuras y la considera más que sólo una amiga. La super estrella de las artes marciales entrenado por grandes maestros de todo el mundo, Cage fue ofendido por los críticos de cine y el público que dicen que usa de efectos especiales en sus peliculas y cables para sus peleas. Desconocido para ellos, su patada de sombra y la fuerza no son eficaces; los que efectivamente realiza hazañas sobrenaturales. Para demostrar al mundo, entró en el torneo de Mortal Kombat. right|250px|thumb|Cage tiene éxito en su filme y se prepara para [[Mortal Kombat 3.]] No mucho tiempo después, Johnny fue agredido mientras filmaba un comercial de una revitalización de Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena y Kitana. Afortunadamente para él, Jax llegó e intentó ayudarlo. Más tarde se les unieron los otros guerreros del Reino de la Tierra para ayudar a luchar contra la horda. Luego viajó a Outworld con sus amigos, donde Liu Kang desafió a Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat. Derrotado, Kahn ordenó a sus fuerzas matar a los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra. Los Compañeros de Cage tuvieron la suerte de hacer su camino de regreso al Reino de la Tierra; Cage sin embargo, fue capturado por los escuadrones de exterminio de Shao Kahn y asesinado. Cuando Shao Kahn invadió el Reino de la Tierra por medio de un portal con la participación de su difunta reencarnada Reina Sindel en la Tierra en Mortal Kombat 3, Cage (debido a la fusión de los reinos de bloqueo de su ascensión a los cielos) fue uno de los guerreros cuya alma elegida fue protegida por Raiden. Al igual que los otros guerreros elegidos, se convirtió en un objetivo para los escuadrones de exterminio de Kahn una vez más. Después de la derrota de Shao Kahn a manos de Liu Kang, el alma de Cage es libre de dejar a un lugar más alto. Vio desde el cielo como los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat 4 desplegados, y como el Dios Viejo caído, Shinnok, Reino de la Tierra fue atacado. Johnny Cage buscaba a Raiden para que pudiera recuperar su alma del difunto y luchar junto a Liu Kang, una vez más y ayudar a derrotar a Shinnok. Después de la derrota de Shinnok, parecía como si reactivación de Raiden a Cage estaba de pie como él no subió de nuevo a los cielos en lugar objeto permaneció en la tierra. Años más tarde, en los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Johnny Cage estuvo en la película Mortal Kombat: La Muerte de Johnny donde Cage se filmo su muerte y fue resucitado. Molesto por la forma en que estaba siendo representado (creyendo sus propias aventuras eran mucho más divertido) que quería salir de la película que no podía orden debido a su contrato. thumb|150px|right|[[Linden Ashby es Johnny Cage en el primer filme.]] Pero por suerte se le acercó Raiden, quien le pidió ayuda para luchar contra la Alianza Mortal de Quan Chi y Shang Tsung. Al principio, Johnny pensó que era el actor que interpretó a Raiden, pero cuando vio que el actor fue a comer el almuerzo, se dio cuenta que era el verdadero Raiden, quien le dijo que fuera a la isla de Shang Tsung para más instrucciones. Se encontró un portal en su contrato y dejó la película. A continuación, utilizaria esta nueva aventura de hacer su propia película. Al llegar a la isla por medio de paracaídas, se enteró de la trágica muerte de Liu Kang y se fue a Outworld para ayudar a sus amigos. Entre el final de los acontecimientos de Deadly Alliance y el comienzo de Mortal Kombat Deception, Cage fue muerto durante el asalto final a la Alianza Mortal (él, Sonya, Kung Lao, Kitana y Jax se vieron desbordados por los guerreros Tarkartan de la Alianza Mortal). Poco después, fue resucitado por Onaga y convertido en su esclavo. En el final de Ermac en Deception, se muestra al espíritu de Liu Kang tener éxito en el rescate de los guerreros esclavizados Reino de la Tierra, es generalmente aceptado como la explicación posible. thumb|250px|right|Johnny Cage en los cómics. La Biografía de Armageddon de Cage habla de sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Desde que Liu Kang y Raiden habían muerto, ahora, tras su propia agenda personal, los guerreros que durante mucho tiempo lucharon contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad parecen no tener un líder más. Algún tiempo después, Cage comenzó a recibir las visiones de Shinnok, que estaba formulando un plan y dando órdenes a sus secuaces. Cage decidió averiguar lo que estaba pasando, visitando los lugares que vio en sus visiones. Encontró evidencia de que Shinnok había estado en estos lugares, y finalmente se encontró en la fortaleza de Shinnok en la isla de Shang Tsung. Comunicándose a través de un portal, Shinnok habló a Quan Chi, al que ordena reunir sus fuerzas y tomar el control de la fortaleza del Outworld de Shao Kahn. Una vez que el portal esta desaparecido, Cage fue abordado Shinnok, la formación y el dios antiguo tratado de utilizar sus poderes en su contra. Cage eludió los ataques de Shinnok, e incluso logró dominarlo. Shinnok se retiró desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Ahora que Cage sabía algo sobre los regímenes de Shinnok, y con nadie más para llevar un asalto, se encargó de reunir a sus aliados y el plan de un curso de acción. thumb|150px|right|Traje alternativo de Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat (2011). En su final de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, después de derrotar a Blaze y obtener poderes divinos, Johnny Cage dio su vida por la iluminación. En la nueva línea del tiempo el aparece como uno de los kombatientes del torneo en la isla de Shang Tsung, él derrota a Reptile y a Baraka. Luego el va a buscar "conquistar" a Sonya en un puente , pero a Sonya no le agrada que la siga porque ella esta buscando a Jax. Cuando el logra "convencer" de alguna manera a Sonya, Kano lo tira hacia el vacio. Pero el logra sujetarse a tiempo para no caer. El defiende a Sonya, que, indefensa esta siendo atacada por Kano. Él derrota a Kano pero este escapa. Él luego es derrotado por Cyrax, quedando así fuera del torneo. Él se une a Raiden cuando le toca pelear en el torneo organizado en el Outworld, mientras estaban en el Outworld, Jax lo "obliga" a que cierre la boca como consecuencia de esto le quedan unos moretones a Cage. Él ayuda a Jax a llegar hasta Sonya, y acompaña a Raiden cuando se encuentra con los "hermanitos", según los llama él a Kung Lao y a Liu Kang, cuando recluta a Smoke, Kitana y cuando también recluta a Jade. En esto último el se refiere a Raiden como que ya ha convencido a dos, que no sabe que tiene Raiden qué el no tenga, a lo que Liu Kang responde que poder divino y Kung Lao que tiene una actitud que no resulta irritable, a lo que el les responde "Capullos". Él es derrotado por Ermac en el Coliseo de Shao Kahn. Luego, en la invasión del Outworld a Earthrealm, él se encuentra peleando contra Motaro, hasta que Raiden lo asesina (a Motaro), mientras Stryker ve, se pregunta si es otra de sus películas. En la batalla contra Sindel el resulta gravemente herido, al igual que Sonya, pero es curado por Liu Kang y por Raiden. Cuando Shao Kahn está a punto de tomar la Tierra, él y Sonya van a intentar detenerlo, pero Raiden les dice que no, ambos, Johnny Cage y Sonya, intentan detener a Raiden de que mate a Liu Kang, cosa que no logran. Cuando Raiden vence a Shao Kahn, Raiden les dice a él y a Sonya que es tiempo de reconstruir este mundo, que tomara mucho tiempo, pero que lo lograrán. Y se teletransportan, junto con el cuerpo de Liu Kang hacia un lugar desconocido. Actores Inicialmente fue Daniel Pesina el encargado de personificar a Cage (lo hizo en MK1). Luego, al ser despedido éste, Chris Alexander tomó su lugar en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Linden Ashby y Chris Conrad interpretarían a Johnny Cage en la primera y segunda película, respectivamente. Apariciones ' Mortal Kombat' right|thumb|[[Daniel Pesina interpreta a Johnny Cage en el primer juego.]] Biografía Una super estrella del cine de artes marciales entrenado por los mejores maestros del mundo. Cage usa su talento en la pantalla grande. Él ha sido estrella de películas como Dragon Fist y Dragon Fist II, así como el ganador del premio Sudden Violence. Él entró al torneo por la popularidad que le generaría en todo el mundo. Es un formidable peleador con su flexibílidad, excelente reflejos y su tecnica de patentada, el Golpe de Sombra. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras grises y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. Final Después de las batallas y de las situaciones de vida o muerte en el Gran Torneo, Johnny Cage aprendió la verdadera importancia de sus habílidades de pelea. Él regresa a Hollywood después de defender su nuevo título de Campeón Supremo. Cage decide filmar Mortal Kombat: La Película y sus excelentes secuelas. 'Mortal Kombat II' Biografía El mundo estaba conmocionado cuando la estrella de artes marciales, Johnny Cage, había desaparecido del set de su última película. Pero en realidad, él estaba siguiendo la pista de su aliado Liu Kang hasta el Outworld, donde planea competir en un Torneo en donde la existencia del Earhtrealm depende del ganador-así como un nuevo guión para otra de sus películas para Blockbuster. right|150px|thumb|Imagen promocional de Johnny Cage. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizándose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras grises rojízas y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador Ascendiente': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. *'Puñetazo Quebrador Descendiente': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia mueve su puño derribando al oponente. Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Bifurcación': A corta distancia, alza sus dos brazos y tomando el cuerpo del oponente utiliza toda la fuerza que posee y extirpa la mitad del cuerpo dejando la otra ensangrentada, fínalmente, retira de sus brazos la otra mitad. *'Friendship': De sus bolsillos saca una fotografía suya y con un marcador escribe To my best fan. Johnny Cage (Para mi más grande fan. Johnny Cage), y la muestra en toda la pantalla. *'Babality': Un bebé con gafas acompañado de un pañal y pequeñas botas. Final Después de desaparecer del set de su última película, Cage fínalmente regresa. El uso todo su conocimiento y sus experiencias como peleador para terminar con la amenaza del Outworld. Ahora, como un verdadero heroe Cage recibe el respeto que se merece. El también es inspirado para hacer la secuela de su película Mortal Kombat; Mortal Kombat: La Aniquilación es producida y rápidamente se convierte en la mejor película de todos los tiempos. Cage dice que Mortal Kombat 3 es inevitable. 'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' right|thumb|250px|[[Chris Alexander es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat Trilogy.]] Biografía Fue asesinado en batalla por un escuadrón de exterminio. Pero la super estrella pudo engañar a la muerte, cuando su camino hacia el más allá fue bloqueado por la unión de Earthrealm y el Outworld. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo una vez más y le permitió a Johnny Cage reunirse con sus amigos para pelear por la Tierra. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizándose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Sombra Verde': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Golpe de Sombra Roja': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras rojas y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. thumb|150px|right|[[Chris Conrad es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Quebradura de Huesos': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y con un agarre de ambos brazos que coloca en lo alto al oponente trata de compactarla contra su espalda, la presión producida por la fuerza del agarre, ejerce la implosión del cuerpo en huesos. *'Ruptura de Torsos': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una traslación y en el instante en que impacta el cuerpo del oponente divide su cuerpo en tres, el impacto hara que el torso salga expulsado. *'Friendship': De sus bolsillos saca una fotografía suya y con un marcador escribe To my best fan. Johnny Cage (Para mi más granda fan. Johnny Cage), y la muestra en toda la pantalla. *'Babality': Un bebé con gafas acompañado de un pañal y pequeñas botas. *'Animality': Transformación en un canguro de colores realistas, y ejecutando un salto con un fuerte impulso hace expulsar el cuerpo del oponente fuera de la pantalla. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Con su casi perdida y recuperada alma, Johnny Cage regreso para pelear junto a sus amigos una vez más. Esta vez, él busca venganza contra los escuadrones de exterminio que le quitaron la vida. Pero durante su batalla, Johnny Cage descubrió que si derrotaban a Shao Kahn, su alma regresaría al otro mundo cuando la Tierra regresara a la normalidad. Sabiendo esto, la estrella de cine se encamino en una misión sin regreso para destruir a Shao Kahn. Su determinación hizo que sus amigos también se encaminaran hacia un encuentro final contra el malvado emperador, los guerreros de la Tierra salieron victoriosos y cuando el Earthrealm regreso a su estado normal, Cage se despidió agradeciendo a sus amigos, mientras su alma se elevaba a un lugar mejor. 'Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold' right|150px|thumb|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat 4.]] Biografía Tras la derrota de Shao Kahn, el alma de Cage es libre para ascender a los cielos. Desde allí, Cage observa a sus amigos envueltos en una nueva batalla. Con el caos reinando en los cielos, recibe noticias de la guerra desatado contra los dioses ancestrales por Shinnok. Al saber esto, Cage busca a Raiden para que le ayude a restaurar su alma y así unirse a Liu Kang en su misión. Una vez más, Johnny Cage se encuentra luchando junto al resto de guerreros de Earthrealm. Movimientos Especiales *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Alta': Un aura verde que recubre su puño, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacía al oponente para impactarlo en el rostro dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Flama de Fulgor Verde Baja': Un aura verde que recubre su aura, con sus reflejos se aproxima hacia al oponente deslizandose y golpearlo en el torso dejando una ráfaga verdosa de rastro. *'Golpe de Patada de Sombra': Levanta la pierna, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes fosforecentes y se detiene con una patada en el torso. *'Golpe de Gancho de Sombra': Levanta su brazo y apunta con su codo, ejecuta una especie de traslación dejando un rastro de sombras verdes fosforecentes y se detiene con un golpe en el torso. *'Puñetazo Quebrador': Traslación en la cual compacta su cuerpo en posición defensiva y a corta distancia levantarse y alsarse derribando al oponente. Arma *Espada de Extensión Fatality *'Puñetazo Decapitador': A corta distancia, compacta su cuerpo y levantando su puño recubierto de una uara verde decapita al oponente, hara volar la cabeza mientras el cuerpo se derrumba con un flujo de sangre del cuello. *'Bifurcación': A corta distancia, alza sus dos brazos y tomando el cuerpo del oponente utiliza toda la fuerza que posee y haciendolo girar del torso simultaneamente extirpando la mitad del cuerpo dejando la otra ensangrentada, fínalmente, retira de sus brazos la otra mitad. Final Los reflectores siguen a una persona y los aplausos cubren a Johnny Cage, quien caminaba por el escenario sosteniendo por lo alto su galardón. Cuando Cage llega a escena y en el centro se para, mientras detenia los aplausos Cage se dirige a los asistentes con la frase ¿Cuándo voy a tener a un serio competidor?, el resto de personas dejo de aplaudir y lo empezaron a abuchear y caía sobre él una lluvia de botellas y frutas, Cage se cubría y deseo retirarse de alli. 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' thumb|250px|right|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] Biografía Johnny Cage había estado harto del defectuoso guión de su actual película "Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage," en la cual su personaje repetidamente moría y era resucitado. Para él, sus aventuras en la vida real eran mucho más sensacionales - ¡pateaba traseros! Pero su estudio creyó que el héroe necesitaba tener una caída por propósitos dramáticos. Johnny Cage aceptó a regañadientes continuar con el proyecto hasta que el Dios del Trueno Raiden le reclamó para una nueva aventura en Outworld. Para dar un máximo efecto dramático, Johnny Cage llegó a la fortaleza de la isla de Shang Tsung en paracaídas. Planeó hacia el lugar exacto de la playa donde Raiden le había indicado que se encontrara con los demás. Cuando la noche cayó, los kombatientes del Reino de la Tierra encendieron un fuego y discutieron posibles estrategias para derrotar a la amenaza de Outworld. Una vez que el fuego hubo alcanzado su máxima fuerza, Raiden apareció y les reveló los eventos que habían llevado a la formación de la Deadly Alliance. Final Alterado por el camino de sus aventuras en el pasado, Johnny Cage encontró una escapatoria en su contrato y dejó los estudios MCM durante la producción de "Mortal Kombat: La Muerte de Johnny Cage ". Él entonces usó su propio dinero para financiar la producción de su siguiente película, que es rumoreada para ser la historia verdadera de sus últimas aventuras en Outworld. "Mortal Kombat: La Alianza Mortal " rompió todos los registros en su primer fin de semana en teatros e hizo a Johnny Cage sumamente rico. La película dijo la historia verdadera de como Johnny Cage salvó el mundo de la amenaza de Quan Chi y de Shang Tsung, la alianza mortal. 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Biografía thumb|right|250px|Johnny Cage en [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.]] En los viejos tiempos, siempre que algo amenazaba a la Tierra, Raiden reunía a las Fuerzas de la Luz para enfrentarse al enemigo en Mortal Kombat. De alguna manera, siempre encontraba la verdad tras el engaño. Yo era uno de sus aliados y combatí con él a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Era por aquel entonces cuando Liu Kang era el hombre clave, era la estrella. Los demás éramos los secundarios, los que le despejaban el camino hacia el principal enemigo. Los tiempos han cambiado. Raiden nos ha abandonado; ahora es tenebroso y no duda en ser despiadado para mantener la "paz". Y Liu Kang fue asesinado. Aunque su espíritu permanece con nosotros para ayudarnos, acabará por ascender a los Cielos. Al parecer, no tenemos un líder definido. Ya no somos esa fuerza que fuimos. Estamos dispersados por los reinos. Quizá sea porque no ha habido una amenaza seria desde que nos ocupamos del Rey Dragón, no lo sé. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo por lo que nos aguarda. Solía pensar, "¿Qué pasaría si hay una nueva amenaza? ¿Quién nos dirigirá?" Al haberse ido Raiden, ¿cómo sabríamos que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir? thumb|250px|right|[[Matt Mullins es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]] es Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat: Legacy 2.]] La respuesta llegó pronto. Comencé a tener visiones de alguien a quien habíamos derrotado hace años: vi al Dios Anciano caído, Shinnok tramando algo y decidí averiguar el qué. En mis visiones pude ver a Shinnok en distintos sitios, invocando portales para comunicarse y dar órdenes a sus secuaces, las cuales me fue imposible comprender. Lo seguí, encontrando cada lugar que había visto en mis visiones, y siempre había pruebas de que él realmente había estado allí. Mis visiones no habían sido un sueño después de todo. ¡Shinnok había regresado! En mi última visión, pude oir claramente decir a Shinnok que el próximo lugar de contacto con su sirviente sería la fortaleza de la isla de Shang Tsung. Ese lugar ha jugado un gran papel en la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Parecía muy apropiado que me enfrentara a Shinnok allí. Cuando apareció finalmente lo estuve observando durante un rato, tratando de averiguar lo que planeaba. Me sorprendí al ver que su "sirviente" que estaba en el portal era Quan Chi. Shinnok le ordenó reunir a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad y retomar la fortaleza de Shao Kahn en el Outworld. Me acerqué a él cuando se despidió del hechicero. Se asustó e invocó a una mano esquelética para atraparme. Me aparté de un salto y respondí con una Patada Sombra en su pecho. Le di de lleno y no recuperó su calma. El cobarde escapó en una nube de humo... algún tipo de teletransporte, supongo. Parece que he descubierto la próxima gran amenaza de la Tierra. Ahora necesito encontrar a los otros. Los necesitaré si quiero derrotar a las fuerzas de Shinnok. El destino del Reino de la Tierra depende de mí. Final Johnny Cage derrotó a Blaze, y el poder de los dioses se apresuraron a través de él. Se ganó mayor fuerza y destreza, pero más importante, una nueva visión de su vida. Con la ayuda del maestro de Shaolin, renunció a su forma de vida superficial y se iluminó. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Biografía thumb|right|Johnny Cage MK9 (2011)No hay ninguna estrella de las artes marciales de películas mayor que Johnny Cage. Películas como "Dragon Fist", "Tiempo Smashers" y "Ciudadano Cage" lo han convertido en uno de los actores mejor pagados de Hollywood. Pero hay más de Johnny que ni siquiera él sabe. Él es un descendiente de un antiguo culto del Mediterráneo que ha creado los guerreros de los dioses - guerreros que poseían el poder más allá de los mortales. Este legado ha hecho de Johnny Cage en una estrella. Más importante aún, le ayuda en la batalla por venir. Final En los últimos restos de Shao Kahn se desintegró, Johnny se sintió extraño, como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo. De repente, estalló la poderosa energía a otro, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Johnny buscó la ayuda de Raiden y Nightwolf, pero sus esfuerzos no hicieron nada para detener estos espasmos al azar de la destrucción. Raiden desesperadó, que transportan a Johnny a Seido, el Reino de la Orden, donde se puede enseñar a controlar su poder. Johnny Cage se transformará en un poderoso guerrero mortal más allá de lo imaginable. 'Mortal Kombat X' Biografía El héroe de acción de Hollywood, Johnny Cage, entró en su primer torneo de Mortal Kombat por publicidad. Raiden observó que el arrogante, Johnny Cage, era "un héroe"... Aunque todavía no lo sepa. Raiden estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto: las habilidades de artes marciales de Johnny no eran efectos especiales y fueron fundamentales en la victoria del Reino de la Tierra. Johnny Cage derrotó a Shinnok y ayudó a Raiden a encarcelarlo dentro del amuleto. Con la amenaza ida y Reino de la Tierra a salvo por el momento, Johnny Cage comenzó a dirigir su propio equipo especial de las fuerzas especiales para proteger mejor a Earthrealm de otras fuerzas mundanas. Películas Véase Johnny Cage (pelicula)... Películas de Johnny Cage A lo largo del mundo de Mortal Kombat se han presentado varios de los trabajos de Johnny Cage como actor. Aquí te presentamos la lista de las películas que ha estelarizado. Kombat Kard Animaciones Imagen:1johncage-intro.gif Imagen:Animated johnny cage mk1.gif Imagen:CageaaA1.gif 1100.gif 0600.gif c0300.gif u0400.gif 0400.gif 0700.gif 10555.png d0300.gif s0500.gif a0300.gif a0600.gif a0200.gif f0100.gif f0200.gif f0300.gif f0400.gif f0500.gif k0100.gif k0200.gif b0400.gif b0500.gif b0600.gif 1200.gif Imagen:Cage blue.gif Imagen:Cagea1.gif 6200.png 6000.png 11855.png 9500.png 9800.png 6800.png 7500645.png 8700.png 12200.png 10400.png 8000.png 4200.png 11000.png 11500.png 10700.png 12900.png 13000.png 13300.png 13400.png 6900.png 7000.png 7100.png 13500.png 13600.png 13700.png 14100.png 14200.png 14300.png Imagen:Cagemareadoa1.gif 15700.png 1400.png 1700.png 2100.png Archivo:Joh1.png Archivo:Joh3.png 7000697.png Archivo:Joh4.png 12055.png Archivo:Joh5.png 10200.png Archivo:Joh7.png Archivo:Joh6.png 9000.png 13055.png 10800.png 8200.png 4600.png 00asd.png 11700.png 11100.png 2800.png Archivo:Joh8.png 14000654.png 141006.png Archivo:Joh9.png 14600.png 14700.png 16900.png Archivo:Joh2.png Imagen:0johnycagemk4.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|right|250px|Daniel Pesina ha sido despedido de [[Midway por usar la imagen de Johnny Cage para promocionar el juego BloodStorm.]] * Se nota claramente un gran parecido entre Johnny Cage y el actor Jean-Claude Van Damme, ya que el personaje estaba basado en él y en un momento se decidieron que él haría el sprite de Cage para el juego, pero se lesionó y no lo pudieron lograr. Incuso, en el libro de arte que viene con Kollector's edition (MK9) el modelo en 3D del rostro de Johnny tiene una cicatriz en la ceja, como Van Damme. * El nombre original de Cage iba a ser Michael Grimm. Se ha cambiado durante la pre-producción de MK. * El nombre real de Cage es el de un programador de juegos, John Carlton, que trabajó en la popular serie NBA Jam Arcade. * Cage fue el último personaje en el MK original en darle un Fatality. Hasta que una lluvia de ideas de última hora del co-creador, John Tobias hizo que más tarde surgiera un Fatality del Uppercut decapitador donde simplemente tiraría a su oponente a través de la pantalla como un remate. * Cage fue el único personaje en el MK original que no tienen antecedentes de cualquiera de los otros personajes. * En la versión arcade de principios de la prueba para MKII, la palabra "Otomix" apareció en los pantalones de Cage (que eran usados por el actor Daniel Pesina durante el rodaje), pero se omitió en las actualizaciones posteriores. Otomix es un proveedor establecido de las artes marciales y ropa de deporte. * El Red Shadow Kick y el Red Shadow Uppercut especial de Cage que aparecía al azar en Mortal Kombat II, en Mortal Kombat 4 y Mortal Kombat Gold ya no fue así. Al seleccionar al jugador 2 tiene los movimientos del Red Shadow y el jugador uno el verde, En Mortal Kombat (2011) el rojo se usa para los enhanced moves. * Cage fue cortado de la versión de Game Boy de MK, debido a limitaciones de memoria. También fue el único personaje del primer juego que no aparece en la novela-comics de Jeff Rovin en 1995. * Cage fue recreado exclusivamente para Mortal Kombat Trilogy, porque Daniel Pesina fue despedido por Midway después de aparecer en un anuncio del juego de arcade Bloodstorm vestido como Cage, y así sus sprites de MKII no se utilizaron. Fue sustituido por Chris Alexander. * Originalmente, Brandon Lee era el actor quien interpretaría a Johnny Cage en la primera película de Mortal Kombat. * También en la película, después de que Cage derrotara a Scorpion, una foto firmada aparece con la leyenda "Para mi mayor fan" en los escombros, una clara referencia al Friendship de Cage. * Algunos piensan que Johnny había derrotado a Goro, en el primer torneo de Mortal Kombat (probablemente debido a la película). Sin embargo, en la historia del videojuego, era Liu Kang quien había derrotado a Goro en el torneo. En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, hay otra pelea entre Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Goro, en la que Johnny interviene y acaba con Goro usando el fatality censurado de la versión de Mortal Kombat 1 para Super Nintendo. Este es un homenaje a la película. * También apareció en Celebrity Smash TV (como resultado, Smash TV y la serie de Mortal Kombat son representados como ocurre en el universo de ficción mismo). * Cage es el personaje cómico de Mortal Kombat (reclamados en un punto de bonificación en el Mortal Kombat: Deception pack doble). * A pesar de que Mortal Kombat es notorio que sustituyan de la letra "C" por la letra "K", Cage es una excepción. Probablemente es más que una coincidencia que Kage significa Sombra en japonés y Johnny Cage es el "amo de la sombra" por sus variados movimientos especiales. * En Unreal Championship 2, uno de los insultos de Raiden es "Luchas como Johnny Cage!". * En su Kombat Kard dice que sus enemigos son los críticos de sus películas. * Hace un Cameo en "La Kripta" y en Dark Prision como la mayoria en Mortal Kombat: Deception. * En Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Cage lleva tatuado en su pecho su nombre ("Johnny") y su hebilla tiene grabado su apellido ("Cage"). * En el intro de Mortal Kombat (2011) se ve a Cage decapitado ya que en Mortal Kombat Armageddon se le ve peleando con Hsu Hao y al final (antes de la muerte de Sheeva) este lo agarra por el cuello tirándolo de la pirámide. * Los actores que se pensaron para interpretar a Cage fueron. Grey Daniels, Tom Cruise, Ryan Reynolds, y Johnny Depp. * Johnny Cage usa su traje alternativo en Motor Kombat. * En MKDA durante el Konquest dice que Johnny utiliza su arma el Nunchaku en una película para derrotar a su enemigo Channie Jack; haciendo una referencia al actor Jackie Chan. * Su Babality en Mortal Kombat (2011) es una referencia a su Friendship en Mortal Kombat II. * En Mortal Kombat X aparece por primera vez la hija de él y Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage. * Curiosamente Cage siempre utiliza el mismo alternativo (un traje de Smoking). Véase también de:Johnny Cage en:Johnny Cage pt:Johnny Cage ru:Джонни Кейдж Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes de Earthrealm Categoría:Personajes de MKTE Categoría:Personajes de MK:Movie Categoría:Personajes de MK:Legacy Categoría:Personajes de MK:Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de MKX